


Don't Leave Me

by Egobang_for_dayz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, fight, parent grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Arin is a jackass





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> More from Parent Grumps. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sorry.

Arin had been pouring over schedules for the entire day. It was seemingly impossible to line up who wanted when off, who wanted to record on which day, and dan leaving on an NSP tour was throwing a wrench in the entire thing. Matt and Ryan needed time off but they were almost out of backlog and needed to create more before dan left on tour, and someone needed to be home with all the kids. 

Arin was just about finished, finally, when Dan popped his head into the office. "Hey Arin, got a second?" He asked. Arin turned to him and mustered up a half smile. His head was pounding and he just wanted to be done with this mess, but he always had time for his husband. "We switched some of the dates around for the tour. I was hoping it would make things easier." Dan was grinning at Arin, feeling glad that he might be able to help. Arin's face fell into an expression laced with anger. 

"Are you fucking serious? You wait until I'm almost done to switch dates? How is that any easier?" Arin's voice was slowly climbing in volume. He stood, hands balled into fists at his sides. 

"Arin, I-" dan started, confusion written all over his face. Arin raised a hand and cut him off. 

"Don't start. You're so selfish sometimes! I can't believe you would pull something like this! The whole world doesn't revolve around you and your stupid band! Why can't you think of someone else for a change?" Arin was full on yelling now, and he didn't care who heard. All his stress and frustrations of the day came rushing to the surface, clouding his judgment. In front of him, Dan stood stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, jaw clenched. "Get out." Arin growled. Dan looked like all the air had been knocked out of him. He turned and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Arin sat back in his chair, and went back to trying to arrange the schedule. He was still fuming. A knock on the door interrupted him once more. "What?" Arin barked out. Suzy swung the door open. 

"Woah, no need to snap at me. I just wanted to know why Dan just ran by me bawling his eyes out." Suzy folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at Arin. The realization of what he had just said hit him like a runaway train. 

"Oh my god I yelled at him." Arin muttered, more to himself than Suzy. 

"Arin Hanson you go apologize to him right now." She scolded before turning away and leaving again. Arin didn't bother to reply. He didn't need to even be told. He left the office, shutting the door behind him as he went. He practically sprinted down the hallways. He shouldered their bedroom door open, hoping and praying Dan was inside. 

He was, but Arin felt no relief. Dan was on the floor, his knees hugged to his chest, back against the wall. His face was buried in his knees, hair falling all over the place. He looked up when Arin entered, fresh tears welling up and mixing with the tears already streaked down his red face. Arin opened his mouth to apologize, but Dan spoke first. 

"I'm so sorry Arin! You're right, I am selfish! Please, please don't leave me! Don't take the kids away from me!" Dan wailed, his words punctuated by sobs and strangled breaths. Everything he had feared before meeting Arin was just under the surface. Dan knew this was it, this was the moment when he lost everything he had built. "I never deserved you, I knew that. Just please don't take the kids from me. I can't lose all of you at once." Dan continued, sounding defeated. Arin rushed to his side and dropped to his knees next to Dan. He pulled the older man against his chest. Dan clung to Arin's shirt like it was the last thing holding him to the earth. He sobbed, full ugly sobs. Arin just held him tight and rocked him until his breathing evened out again. 

"Danny, I'm so sorry. You're not selfish. I'm not going anywhere and I'm certainly not taking the kids away from you. I was just stressed and I took it out on you. I never should have yelled at you, kitten. I love you so much." Arin whispered to him once his sobs had finally calmed. Dan still clung to Arin, fearful that if he let go everything he held dear would disappear forever and he would be left alone again. 

"I'm sorry I'm selfish. I'll try to be better, I swear!" Dan's voice was rough, destroyed by his earlier sobs. 

"No, please. You're not selfish baby. I'm so sorry I said that." Arin kissed the top of Dan's head and held him tightly. No one spoke again for a long while. Arin thought Dan had fallen asleep until Dan shifted a little. 

"Do you really think Ninja Sex Party is stupid?" Dan asked eventually. His voice was so small, terrified of hearing the answer. If his own husband thought it was stupid then why even bother? 

"No, of course I don't. NSP is amazing. You are amazing. You and Brian write hilarious music. Without NSP we never would have met. I love it." Arin reassured Dan. "You're my soulmate Dan. I support everything you do. I was a jackass for yelling at you, I let my stress get the better of me. That's not gonna happen again." Arin swore. 

The two men stayed on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms. Dan wasn't ready to let go, and Arin was willing to hold him as long as necessary. Arin swore right then and there to never yell at Dan again. He would spend every day proving how much he loved Dan. He never wanted the older man to feel this way again; to ever doubt their relationship and the love they shared. They had built a life together; and nothing was ever going to take that away from them.


End file.
